Jax is a naughty champion
by R3GINALD
Summary: Jax is a wanted criminal for sexually assaulting some popular female champions, he sure loves the ladies... M for lemon and swearing and all that jazz.


Jax is a naughty champion  
Covered in sweat, Jax got up off of katarina, who was laying motionless, with cum dripping out of her pussy. He got up from Kat's bed, put on his clothes, grabbed his lamp post and walked towards the window. Jax opened the window and was about to leave when Katarina said "I'm gonna make you regret what you did."  
"Like you did a week ago? You can't catch me and even if you do, you won't beat me."  
Jax could feel Kat seething with rage so he climbed out of the window, about to jump down from the second story an arrow hit the wall next to him. "Get over here, you bastard!" Called Ashe.  
"Catch me if you can!" Jax jumped onto the tree and started jumping tree to tree, aware Ashe was trying to hit him. When Jax thought he got a good distance away from Ashe a knife hit the tree truck that he was next to. "Hey Kat, I thought you were paralyzed."  
"Your not that big, I was just tired from a long match,"  
Jax jumped backwards to where the knife came from and turned around and hit Kat in the stomach with his lamppost saying "fuck you bitch, ill see you soon."  
Jax continued on his way until he was deep in the forest and was sure he wasn't being followed anymore and went to his little tree bungalow and fell asleep.  
The next day Jax walked around town and looked in the papers. "Wanted for rape of two anonymous victims who wished to be anonymous mystery champion is at large."  
Jax looked to the champion rotation page and looked for more victims. He circled Ahri, Morgana, and lux. "Tonight's victim will be..." Jax started "I'm going to save Ahri for when I'm full of energy, I'm not really in the mood for a blonde so I'll do Morgana." Jax double circled Morgana's picture and stuck the newspaper in his pocket.  
Jax went to the training grounds and started whacking some dummies until a voice came "I know it was you."  
"Pardon?" Jax stopped whacking the dummies and turned around and saw Katarina.  
"Ah my darling kitty Kat," Jax said.  
"Save it, raper."  
"Why would you call me that?"  
"Because your the only one who would have a fucking lamppost with them"  
"Oh, so are you gonna tell?" Jax walked closer to Kat.  
"Yeah, I am, I just wanted to let you know how stupid you were."  
"Well then i guess I have to keep you from getting the word out."  
"What?"  
Jax whacked Kat in the gut, causing her to fold over in pain, then picked her up with one arm, leaping into the trees and began to jump home.  
"You... Bastard.." Katarina said.  
Jax hung Kat from the wrists to the ceiling, and ankles to the floor and went to sleep.  
Kat awoke to being poked in the stomach by something other than a lamppost.  
"You must really like my stomach," said Kat.  
"I like all of you, sexy."  
"What do you want?"  
"I want you to help me, you caused me to miss last nights victim,"  
"And what if I don't?"  
"I know you want to, you just have a reputation to keep, so you can wear this." Jax handed Kat an outfit like Jax's but much tighter and would show a lot of cleavage, and a mask with red around the eyes and a large red smile across the whole mask with purple in the middle of the red eyes, around the eye hole, the rest was black.  
"It looks sexy."  
"It was made for someone sexy, and you fit the description of sexy."  
"Hmm fine, I will help you, whose the first victim?"  
"Morgana,"  
"She does have nice boobs."  
"Exactly. Follow me."  
Katarina followed Jax to a house surrounded by a purple hue and slipped in through the window. Jax rose by Morgana's bed and looked at her irresistible cleavage.  
"Hey Jax," Kat whispered "your Heimerdinger is big and hard,"  
"Yours would be too, if you were a guy."  
"So what do we do?"  
"We take off her clothes until she wakes up then we get more... Physical."  
"Why not just hold her down now and do her?"  
"Too simple, it's no fun."  
"Play with her tits till she wakes up?"  
"Good idea." Jax put his hand on her boob and squeezed it and flipped open the almost bikini like top, exposing her purple nipples.  
"... Huh?" Mumbled Morgana.  
"Hold her down." Kat was holding Morgana down while Jax slipped off her pants and pulled out his dick and stuck it in.  
"Oh god, what are you doing?"  
"I'm fucking you."  
"Bastard."  
"You want the dick. Why else would you wear that?" Jax pointed to her top discarded on the floor.  
"Just finish quickly."  
"I'll take as long as I want."  
Jax started going faster and harder until Morgana was screaming with pleasure.  
"Lift her." Kat lifted her off the bed and Jax laid on the bed.  
"Put her down on me." Kat did as she was told and made Morgana's anus go on his dick, and she moaned with pleasure. Kat and Jax both heard the door being kicked open along with footsteps coming towards the bedroom.  
"Shit lets get outta here," said Jax. Katarina nodded in agreement and the duo went out the window towards the bungalow.

I think I might make this a series, probably just for fun and not devoted but it's good practice for lemons for my more serious stories. If you made it this far imagine Volibear with a top hat tipping it to you, offering a cookie.

Thanks for reading and remember:  
Keep Calm and Love Volibear!  
~R3GINALD  
And no, not the Guy from TSM or whatever.


End file.
